Battleship Craft Navies Wiki
The Battleship Craft Navies is a wiki where you can give info about your fleet. All organized navies and fleet pages are located here. This is the official site for the fleets, not the game. For the game, visit Battleship Craft Wiki. Looking for a navy? New recruits head over to our Recruitment Sheet to join a Navy Don't want to join one of our navies? Start one yourself just go to our Navy Guidelines page and follow the instructions and rules listed there. Map_Of_Battleship_Craft.jpg|Political relationships|link=Political relationships of the navies|linktext=Learn friends or foes Battle_Formation_1.jpg|What is a Navy ?|link=What is a Navy?|linktext=Build your own Navy U.S._Battle_Group.jpg|The Navy guidelines|link=Navy Guidelines|linktext=Learn the Naval rules Ship_Battle.jpg|Naval war games|link=Naval War Games|linktext=Battle your friends Featured Blog= date Blog_posts |-|Top Editors=The system was just implemented and does not count previous edits so these do not reflect actual statistics *1 DocWeldin - 410 Points *2 Yamato287 - 370 Points *3 Scoutwulf575 - 360 Points *4 Mr. Nutt25 - 260 Points *5 Natroleon - 250 Points *6 Bouexic - 240 Points *=7 Aghostintheboat - 230 Points *=7 I am that guy - 230 Points *9 Maceswinger - 190 Points *10 Starmier123 - 170 Points |-|Featured Article= What is The New York Protocol The New York Protocol will be an agreement made by all navies to restrict the use of nuclear/chemical/biological weapons on a general population. Due to the Russian Missile Crisis which has caused over 400 Million civilian deaths, this is a top priority. The Council The proposed council will be comprised of three admirals from EACH navy. The first meeting shall take place in neutral waters if this goes forth. Members Of The Council ISAF * Chief of Naval Operations Yamato * Chief of Naval Operations Sambobsung * ISBA * Fleet Admiral Mr. Nutt25 * Admiral Ilikestuffnthings *No admiral wishing .... Read More. |-|Featured Navy= Join the Mexican Naval Forces Today! The Mexican Navy (Spanish: Secretaría de Marina Armada de México, translation: Naval Secretariat) is one of the two independent Armed Forces of Mexico. The actual naval forces are called Armada de México (Mexican Navy). It was created in the creation of the Ministry of War in 1821 (by the time the Independence of Mexico had come to an end). From that year until 1939 it existed jointly with the Army in the organic ministry. Since its declaration of independence from Spain in September 1810, through the mid decades of the 19th century. We are just getting started, but with time, and effort we will become one of the most powerful and one of the most respected navies on Battleship Craft Navies Wiki. More... Naval Contests have begun. Battles for tandem and non-tandem (single) are being organized. Anyone who wants to participate or help organize the post your registration sheet on the Tandem/Non Tandem Tournament page With the coming of super flying warships, will super-wraships still be dominant in game? Yes Maybe No Other The Tandem and Non-Tandem Event is coming up what league will you participate in? Tandem Non-Tandem Both Neither Not Sure *Battleship Craft on Facebook *Phyzios Battleship Craft Page *Battleship Craft's Apple Store Listing *Battleship Craft Wiki The general things you should know. *Navy Guidelines *What is a Navy? *Politics/Territories *Activity Page *Data Center *Role playing Characters *Proposition: New York Protocol *The Battleshipcraft Navies Events *Recruitment Sheet *Rules of Engagement *Naval War Games *Hall of Fame *Battle Chart Category:Browse